Sieh es als eine Art Urlaub an
by Tresschen
Summary: Adam Carter wird in den Urlaub geschickt, doch in seinem Ferienhaus trifft er nachts auf jemanden, den er dort nie erwartet hätte - Sir Guy of Gisborne


**Sieh es als eine Art Urlaub!**

Er trat fest aufs Gaspedal. Die Autobahn war leer, die Urlaubszeit vorbei und er brauchte diesen Kick der Geschwindigkeit. Man hatte ihm sozusagen zwangsweise Urlaub verordnet. Sein Boss hatte ihm das ganz deutlich gemacht! Es wäre nur zu seinem Nutzen, hatte er gemeint.

Zu seinem Nutzen? Nein, er brauchte Ablenkung, er brauchte eine Aufgabe, keine Ruhe! Sein Körper, seine Nerven waren angegriffen, er war nicht mehr tragbar, soviel war klar. Ausnahmesituationen bestimmten seinen Job und niemand wusste wie er reagieren würde!

Er seufzte leise. Nun würde er also Zeit zum Nachdenken haben, Zeit sich mit ihrem Tod zu beschäftigen, und das wollte er nicht wirklich. Er musste es verarbeiten, die Trauer herauslassen, aber er hatte Angst davor. Er wollte sich dem nicht stellen, aber er musste es tun, für sich selbst, für seine Arbeit und vor allem für seinen Sohn.

Guy gab seinem Hengst unwillig die Sporen. Marian! Sie musste büßen für ihren Verrat! Sie hatte ihn vor dem Alter stehen gelassen, nicht nur das, niedergeschlagen hatte sie ihn, sie hatte seine Liebe mit Füßen getreten und ihn vor allem Leuten gedemütigt!

Sie hatte eine Strafe verdient, doch der Sheriff hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Es sei unklug sich jetzt offen gegen Sir Edward zu stellen. Wieder einmal hatte der Sheriff über ihn bestimmt und das schmeckte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Guy war es egal ob es klug war oder nicht, Marian sollte am eigenen Leib erfahren, gedemütigt zu werden!

Der Sheriff hatte ihn weggeschickt, um in den Dörfern Steuern einzutreiben. Doch nicht bevor er ihn verspottet hatte. Von einem Weib niedergeschlagen!

Er wollte ihn aus dem Weg haben, das wusste Guy, doch auflehnen konnte er sich nicht, er war ihm zur Treue verpflichtet, war sein Lehnsmann und zudem hatte er alle seine Macht durch den Sheriff. Er musste sich fügen, so unangenehm es ihm auch war.

Aber die Abschiedsworte des Sheriffs würde er nie vergessen: „Sieh es als eine Art Urlaub, Gisborne! Und vergiss dieses unsägliche Weib endlich! Sie ist nicht einmal Eure Rache wert!"

Ja, der Sheriff hatte leicht reden, er hatte sicher niemals so geliebt wie er Marian! Er war ja nicht einmal zu Liebe fähig!

Das alte Steinhaus war licht und groß, noch aus früheren Zeiten, nun umgebaut zu einem Ferienhaus. Es war gedacht für eine ganze Familie und eigentlich hatte er seinen Sohn mitbringen wollen. Doch er hatte gemerkt, dass er Zeit für sich brauchte! Ohne Wes, für den er immer stark sein musste.

Nun schien diese Ruhe, diese Einsamkeit, fast schon beängstigend. Das Haus war lichtdurchflutet und dennoch jagte es ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Vielleicht, weil die Zeit hier stillzustehen schien, weil hier nicht die hektische Unruhe Londons herrschte, die ihn nie zum Nachdenken kommen ließ. Hier war er alleine mit seinen Gedanken, seinen Erinnerungen - und davor grauste es ihm.

Es war langsam dunkel geworden und es begann zu regnen. Guy fluchte. Er schaute sich schnell nach einem Unterstand um und tatsächlich, ein Haus erschien unlängst vor seinen Augen. Dankbar spornte er sein Pferd an.

Auf sein Klopfen reagierte niemand, die Tür war unverriegelt. Guy nahm an, dass das Haus unbewohnt war. Er trat ein, drinnen war es warm und trocken. Hier würde er die Nacht verbringen, bevor er morgen weiterreisen musste.

Im Dunkeln tastete er sich durch die Zimmer auf der Suche nach einer Schlafstelle. Er stieß etwas um – einen Krug, der klirrend zu Boden fiel. Er fluchte leise, doch was kümmerte ihn das eigentlich, das Haus war offensichtlich leer!

Doch er hatte sich geirrt! Das wurde ihm bewusst, als er plötzlich Schritte im oberen Geschoss hörte. Sie kamen die Treppe herunter. Guy ergriff sein Schwert. Der Besitzer des Hauses würde ihn mit Sicherheit für einen Räuber halten, einen Gesetzlosen, da war es besser bewaffnet zu sein. Mit einem Mal ging die Tür auf.

„Hände hoch! Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?", fragte der andere und mit einem Mal war es ganz hell!

Er hatte tief und gut geschlafen, zum ersten Mal seit langem. Ohne Alpträume, ohne neben sich zu greifen und ins Leere zu fassen. Doch dann hatte er den Lärm gehört. Es war jemand im Haus. Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in seine Jeans und griff nach seiner Waffe. War ihm vielleicht jemand gefolgt, jemand, der wusste, wer er war, der den Auftrag hatte ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen?

Ach was, das war ja schon paranoid. Sicherlich war es nur ein gewöhnlicher Einbrecher, auf der Suche nach ein bisschen Geld und ein paar teuren Hifi-Geräten, die er verticken konnte.

Er schaltete das Licht ein und betrat das Wohnzimmer mit gezogener, entsicherter Waffe und überrascht erblickte er einen großen, dunkelhaarigen Fremden. Der Mann war vollständig in schwarze Lederklamotten gekleidet, in seiner Hand lag ein Schwert! Wer war das? Ein verrückter Satanist vielleicht?

Guy war überrascht von der plötzlichen Helligkeit! Woher kam plötzlich dieses helle Licht? Und wo war er überhaupt?

Dieser Raum wirkte anders als alles, was er bisher gesehen hatte. Keine hölzernen Truhen oder Sitzbänke wie er sie kannte. Woraus waren diese Sitzgelegenheiten gemacht? Wie anders sahen diese Schränke aus? Und aus welchem Material war dieser schwarze Kasten, dessen Funktion sich ihm nicht erschloss!

Der Leuchter über seinem Kopf war ungewöhnlich klein, aber sehr hell und es brannten keine Kerzen darin.

Irritiert blickte er den Fremden an. Ein hochgewachsener Mann mit stoppelkurzen, blonden Haaren, die an ein abgeerntetes Weizenfeld erinnerten. Er war lediglich bekleidet mit einer Hose und hielt in seinen Händen ein kleines, schwarzes Ding, mit dem er ihn fixierte. Wollte er etwa damit kämpfen?

„Ich bin Sir Guy of Gisborne und auf Veranlassung des Sheriffs hier!"

„Und ich arbeite für die englische Regierung und will wissen, was Sie hier suchen!

„Ich bin hier um Steuern einzusammeln!"

„Steuern?", er musste lachen, „Sie sehen nicht gerade aus wie jemand vom Finanzamt und wieso kommen Sie ausgerechnet mitten in der Nacht?"

„Ich brauchte einen Unterstand für die Nacht, ich denke Ihr werdet verstehen, dass Ihr mir hier Unterschlupf gewähren solltet, zu eurem eigenen Nutzen. Der Sheriff of Nottingham steht in engem Kontakt mit dem Königshaus!"

„Also, Sie wollen mir tatsächlich weismachen, dass der Sheriff des Countys Nottinghamshire Sie hierher geschickt hat, um bei mir Steuern einzutreiben. Das ist ja wohl ein Witz! Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber haben Sie vielleicht zuviel getrunken? Auf alle Fälle verlassen Sie jetzt mein Haus oder ich mache von meiner Waffe Gebrauch!

„Von diesem kleinen Ding?", Guy lachte spöttisch auf, „ ich denke eher, Ihr seid betrunken! Ihr wagt es einen Boten, den Stellvertreter des Sheriffs so zu behandeln! Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich Euch für Euer unverschämtes Benehmen nicht an den Galgen bringe?"

„Mich an den Galgen bringen? Das wird Ihnen kaum gelingen! Und nun gehen Sie endlich, Sie Spaßvogel oder ich werde meine kleine, aber doch sehr zielsichere Pistole gebrauchen oder zumindest die Polizei rufen."

„Die Polizei rufen? Wer ist das denn? Und ich glaube nicht, dass eine Frau Euch hier viel helfen wird?"

Er starrte den Fremden an, er war tatsächlich entweder betrunken oder verrückt. Er startete einen neuen Versuch: „Sir, ich weiß nicht, wer Ihr seid, aber vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, wenn Ihr mir noch einmal Euren Namen sagt und Euer Anliegen und woher Ihr kommt!"

Vielleicht brachte er ja heraus, aus welcher Irrenanstalt dieser Verrückte ausgebrochen war.

„Ich bin Sir Guy of Gisborne, ein Lehnsmann des Sheriffs of Nottigham und bin hier, um die Nacht hier zu verbringen und in diesem Teil Nottinghamshires die Steuern einzutreiben."

Gisborne, der Sheriff von Nottingham? Er erinnerte sich. Dieser Mann glaubte also der sagenumwobene zweite Mann des berühmten Sheriffs von Nottingham zu sein!

„Welches Jahr schreiben wir denn?", fragte er, um seine Vermutung zu überprüfen.

„1191, wisst Ihr das nicht?", kam die unwirsche Antwort des Fremden.

Wirklich ein Verrückter, na bravo, sein erster Urlaubstag und ein Irrer brach in sein Ferienhaus ein und er durfte sich mit diesem Mann auch noch rumärgern, klasse! Wirklich klasse!

„Vielleicht könntet Ihr mir nun noch sagen, wo Ihr genau lebt, Sir Guy!"

„Ich lebe auf Locksley Manor, meinem Besitz!"

Er erwähnte lieber nicht, dass Lockley Manor der Geschichte nach Robin Hood gehörte, sondern fragte gleich weiter: „Und wo genau liegt Euer Besitz?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass Euch dies etwas angeht, Sir, aber vielleicht nennt Ihr mir ja endlich Euren Namen, damit ich dem Sheriff von Eurem rüden Benehmen erzählen kann!"

„Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache", erwiderte er. Seinen Namen würde er diesem schizophrenen Irren sicherlich nicht nennen. Nachher verfolgte er ihn noch.

„Ich will Euch nur helfen, zurück in Eure Anstalt zu kommen?"

„Anstalt?", fragte Guy unwirsch, „Ihr redet wohl von meinem Grund und Boden!"

„Ja, genau", er nickte, „Ihr habt da sicher Leute, die sich besser um Euch kümmern können, wo Ihr doch ein wenig verwirrt seid."

„Verwirrt?", polterte Guy wütend, „Ich bin keineswegs derjenige von uns beiden, der hier Anzeichen von Verwirrung zeigt. Ihr solltet Euer Schauspiel besser beenden, bevor ich Euch gefangen nehme und nach Nottingham Castle schleife, in die Folterkammer!"

„Das meine ich ja genau mit verwirrt, Ihr glaubt jemand zu sein, den es gar nicht gab und der schon seit fast 1000 Jahren tot sein müsste?"

„Was meint Ihr?"

„Naja, wir schreiben das Jahr 2006, schaut doch einmal auf den Kalender!"

Er zeigte an die Wand und da hing - wie Guy unschwer erkennen konnte – eine Art Kalender auf dem eindeutig 2006 stand.

„Ihr seid hier der Tor von uns beiden", erwiderte er zornig, „ich kann beweisen, dass es das Jahr 1191 ist!"

Er kramte eine Pergamentrolle hervor und hielt sie dem anderen hin.

Mit der Hand fuhr er sich durch die kurzen blonden Haare. Das Material war alt, doch nicht von der Zeit angegriffen. Ein Stempel, ein Siegel und eine alte Schrift, die das Jahr 1191 verzeichnete.

„Das kann nicht sein, wir haben das Jahr 2006!"

„Ihr irrt Euch, Sir, wie Ihr Euch hier in allem irrt!", erwiderte Guy grob.

Der andere starrte konsterniert auf das Pergament und blickte dann auf. Konnte das sein? War es möglich, dass er einem Zeitreisenden gegenüberstand? Diese Kleidung, dieses komische Gehabe!

„Ich denke, Ihr seid durch irgendeinen Zufall in der modernen Welt gelandet, Ihr seid in der Zeit gereist, wie kann ich nicht erklären…", seine Stimme stockte.

„Das glaube ich nicht! Ihr seid einfach nur verwirrt, Euer Geist ist durch irgendetwas geschwächt worden und nun glaubt Ihr an verrückte Dinge, ungeheuerliche Dinge, die gotteslästerlich und unmöglich sind!"

„Aber seht Euch doch einmal um! Sieht es so bei Euch in Locksley Manor aus? Kennt ihr dieses Gerät?"

Er zeigte auf den schwarzen Kasten.

„Gebt es zu, Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was das ist!"

Es war unbegreiflich für Guy, aber es musste wahr sein, dieses helle Licht, das ohne Kerzen funktionierte, die andersartigen Möbel und dieser große, schwarze Kasten! Das alles war ihm fremd! Wie war er in diese Zeit geraten? Und was sollte er nun tun? Wie sollte er in seine Zeit zurückkehren? Wollte er zurück? Zurück zu seinem einsamen Leben ohne die Frau, die er liebte? Zu dem Sheriff, der ihn wie Dreck behandelte?

Diese neue Welt war es zumindest wert ein wenig mehr darüber zu erfahren.

„Erzählt mir von 2006!", bat er den anderen Mann.

Sie hatten es sich mit einem Whisky gemütlich gemacht erzählten aus ihrem Leben.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt zurückgehen möchte in meine Zeit."

„Wieso?", fragte er. Er könnte Wes nie zurücklassen, auch wenn dessen Mutter jetzt tot war und ihm ein Leben ohne sie sinnlos und leer vorkam. Er war nun ganz allein für seinen geliebten Sohn verantwortlich! Für ihn lebte er!

„Es gibt niemanden, für den es sich lohnt zurückzukehren. Was nützt mir mein Vermögen, wenn alle nur Angst vor mir haben und mich hassen? Am meisten hasst mich die Frau, die ich liebe. Die ganze Welt hätte ich ihr zu Füßen gelegt! Doch für sie zählte immer nur Lockley. Sie ließ mich vor dem Traualtar stehen! Dieser Schmerz

ist unerträglich!"

„Doch sie lebt! Ihr könnt mit ihr reden, Euch davon überzeugen, dass es ihr gut geht. Meine Frau ist tot und nichts kann dies ändern! Ich werde sie nie mehr sehen, nie mehr mit ihr sprechen, sie nie mehr berühren können!"

„Aber sie hat Euch geliebt, das ist doch ein Trost, mich hat Marian nie geliebt, jedes Lächeln, jede Berührung, alles nur Lügen!"

„Ihr wisst nichts!" Er stieß die Worte unwirsch aus, dann verbarg er den Kopf in den Händen. Zuerst bebten nur seine Schultern, dann schluchzte er und schließlich schrie er seinen Schmerz laut hinaus.

Guy schwieg betroffen und erst als der Andere sich etwas beruhigt hatte, sagte er bestimmt: „Ihr müsst es hinter Euch lassen! Ihr müsst weitergehen, sonst zerstört es Euch!"

„Das könnte man Euch auch sagen!", entgegnete der andere mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Nein, ich habe noch eine Rechnung offen mit Marian, ich kann noch nicht vergessen!"

„Rache hilft nichts! Den Mörder meiner Frau zu töten hat mir keinerlei Genugtuung verschafft. All die Gewalt, all das Morden, daran geht man kaputt. Und immer stirbt ein Stück von dir. Man wird hart, gleichgültig, gefühllos! Sonst nichts!

Guy nickte nachdenklich. Empfand er nicht ebenso? Wo war sein Mitgefühl geblieben?

Er sprach leise: „Ich weiß! Marian zu betrafen, sie büßen zu lassen, würde mir letztlich nicht helfen. Ich würde mich nur noch mehr hassen. Ich hasse mich für das Leid, dass ich anderen zugefügt habe. Ich empfinde nichts mehr, bin stumpf und taub geworden. Doch sie erweckte Gefühle in mir! Doch sie wollte meine Liebe nicht!"

„Das haben wir gemeinsam. Unsere Arbeit hat uns hart gemacht, und irgendwann hat dies unser Leben zerstört.

Fiona ist deshalb gestorben! Und du konntest Marian nicht gewinnen, sie sah in dir nur einen grausamen, harten Mann, bereit Befehle auszuführen! Dabei tust du nur, was man von dir verlangt, ebenso wie Fiona und ich es getan haben. Meine Frau ist für unser Land gestorben! Es tut allen leid, doch das bringt sie mir nicht wieder!"

„Doch immerhin ist da noch jemand, dem du leid tust! Ich werde nur gehasst. Und das ist allein meine Schuld! Es ist wohl zu spät, daran etwas zu ändern!"

„Wir sollten beide etwas ändern in unserem Leben, glaube ich!", sagte der andere.

Darauf stießen sie zusammen an.

Guy wachte auf. Der Morgen brach heran und er lag auf dem harten Holzboden. Wo war der andere? Der Mann aus der Zukunft? Das Haus war leer, scheinbar hatte er nur geträumt!

Entschlossen, dieses Ereignis erst mal zu vergessen, machte er sich auf die Weiterreise und bald erreichte er das nächste Gehöft. Er erfüllte seine Pflicht und verlangte Geld von der Besitzerin, einer Frau mittleren Alters.

„Wir haben nichts, Sir Guy! Mein Mann ist dieses Jahr gestorben und nun bewirtschaften meine Kinder mit mir die Felder, es reicht nicht zum Leben und nicht zum Sterben! Wir haben kein Geld, glaubt mir!"

„Dann müsst Ihr den Hof räumen!", beschloss Guy kalt, „Ihr kennt die Gesetze!"

„Sir Guy, bitte nicht!", eine junge Frau kam aus dem Haus gestürzt und rannte auf ihn zu. Ihre wallenden, mittelbraunen Korkenzieherlocken wurden von einem Haarband zusammengehalten. Sie stellte sich vor ihn und ihre blauen Augen fixierten ihn flehend.

„Wir können nicht zahlen! Bitte, jagt meine Familie nicht fort. Wo sollen wir denn hin? Meine Geschwister sind noch so jung, sie können noch kein Geld verdienen. Doch ich kann für Euch arbeiten, bis die Schulden abbezahlt sind! Vielleicht als Magd? Wenn Ihr uns fortjagt, werden wir verhungern! Habt Mitleid, Sir!"

„Ich brauche keine Magd", erwiderte Sir Guy kühl, „und Gesetz ist Gesetz!"

Doch die junge Frau rührte sein Herz, seine Überzeugung bröckelte. Sie kämpfte mit Liebe und Mut. Und er? Er wollte die Familie nicht wegjagen, doch er konnte ihnen die Steuern nicht einfach erlassen.

„Bitte! Sir Guy, ich würde alles tun", bat die junge Frau erneut.

„Vielleicht lässt sich eine Möglichkeit finden, Eurer Familie mehr Zeit einzuräumen. Doch die Steuern müssen bezahlt werden!" Seine Stimme klang nun weniger hart.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass er auf dem Sofa lag und nicht im Bett. Langsam kam die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend. Vermutlich hatte er zuviel Whisky getrunken und dann alles geträumt. Er blickte die beiden Gläser an, er war also nicht übergeschnappt! Er hatte mit einem Mann aus dem 12. Jahrhundert angestoßen!

Es klingelte an der Tür. War das etwa wieder Guy? Er schlurfte zur Tür und öffnete. Eine junge, zierliche Frau mit schwarzem, schulterlangem Haar stand vor ihm und starrte ihn aus braunen Augen verblüfft an. Ihr Blick wanderte auf seine Brust und er wusste plötzlich, warum sie starrte. Er trug kein Shirt!

„Sorry, bin gerade aufgestanden, wer bist du?"

„Meine Eltern kümmern sich um die Häuser, ich soll dir alles zeigen!"

„Okay", erwiderte er, „komm doch schon mal rein, ich zieh mir nur kurz was über. Vielleicht hast du ja Lust auf einen Kaffee!"

„Ja, danke", ihr Gesicht strahlte.

Sie hatte viele kleine Sommersprossen im Gesicht, vor allem auf Wangen und Nase. Er musste sich von ihrem Anblick regelrecht losreißen und lief die Treppe hinauf. Er zog das nächstbeste T-Shirt aus seinem Koffer und zog es über. Unrasiert war er auch, doch daran war auf die Schnelle nichts zu ändern.

„Hey, wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte er sie, als er wieder herunter kam. Sie strand immer noch im Flur, hatte allerdings nun die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

„Jude", entgegnete sie, „eigentlich Judith, aber das klingt ein wenig altbacken. Und du, wie heißt du?"

Sie lächelte ihn breit an, dass ihm ganz warm im Inneren wurde, so warm wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Mein Name ist Adam!"

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und lächelte nun auch, das erste Mal seit langem – wie es ihm vorkam.

Der Sheriff of Nottingham war doch sehr verblüfft, als ihn Sir Guy bei seiner Rückkehr davon in Kenntnis setzte, dass er bald heiraten würde und vor allem, da diesmal nicht Lady Marian die Braut war.

Auch Adams Kollegen waren verwundert, als Adam aus dem Urlaub zurückkehrte und ganz verändert wirkte. Wenn ihn jemand danach fragte, sagte er immer, dass dies eine Veränderung über Nacht gewesen war. Anders hätte er dieses wundersame Ereignis, das er gehabt hatte, nicht erklären können.


End file.
